Heart High
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Yup, it's another high school pregnancy drama. When will they learn not to have unprotected anal sex,Oh well, boys will be boys. !STORY ABONDONED!
1. First Day Perry's POV

_This is where the opening is suppose to go. I say suppose because I'm not going to put one. Telling you my entire life story leaves less questioning on you're part. If I told you everything then why would you want to read this? But I can tell you one thing...._

_My name is Percival Ulysses Cox, but call me Perry._

* * *

It was a day like any other. The same old beeping alarm, the lingering smell of whiskey, the shooting pain in his side, yup just another normal day.

Perry got up and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. He groaned and rubbed his temples in a weak attempt to get rid of the already terrible headache. Sitting for a few seconds he waited dreading school. Well it wasn't all that bad, it wasted 7 hours of the day. Anything was better then that drunken bastard he was suppose to call father.

He was quick to get changed and walk down the stairs to meet Paige. They went to different schools, but were on the same schedule. Perry sat down and gave her a nod. She greeted him back with a smile and a small "Good morning."

They ate in silence as usual, not wanting to wake their parents. After breakfast they put their dishes away and dashed out the house. Perry walked his sister to the bus stop since his was a little farther down, but still close.

"How are you and Jordan?" she asked breaking the silence.

Perry rolled his eyes, ever since he broke up with Jordan his sister had been bugging him about it. She kept saying they were perfect for each other and that it was just a phase. Even when he reminded her that Jordan was probably the daughter of Satan. "The hate's still there and growing strong." he said rolling his eyes.

"Still? Don't worry Perry, you'll come around." she remarked

"For the last time Paige-age-age, it's not just me. We _both_ hate each other and even if she begged me to come back, cause she wants a big strong man, I will not now, not tomorrow, not _ever_ go back to her." he scowled.

"Yes you will, who else is there for you? I mean she stood you for 4 years and you're only going to meet one girl who can stand those stupid rants." Paige said

Perry just gave a growl and left while his sister wait for the bus. He made it to his stop just as the bus pulled up. Perfect timing as always. He walked on to the bus and made his way to the seat where his best friend was. He slumped into his seat and heaved a heavy sigh. Ben's usual grin slipped off. Him and Jordan were the only one's who knew his home life.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Paige is still is still going off about me and Jordan." Perry sighed.

Ben just smiled at this "not to worry Per Per, she'll get over it when you meet someone else." Ben joked

"That's the problem, when is this 'someone else' going to show up?" he sighed ignoring the nickname

"Give it time Per, today may be you're lucky day." Ben winked

Ben and Perry locked eyes. They starred at each other and slowly inched closer. Their faces mere centimeters away. Their heads slightly tilted in the scene before a kiss. Perry quickly pulled away he wanted to be angry, but couldn't help laughing. "Damn it!"

Ben held up his arms in triumph "Yes, I will always win gay chicken!" he cheered.

They laughed seeing as Perry had lost once again at their unique game of gay chicken. A girl peered over the seat and looked at them with an amused smile. "What are you girls doing?" she remarked

"Oh, sorry did we bother you sis?" Ben laughed

"Oh no, I love watching girls make out." she said sarcastic

"Please Jordan, you're just mad that you're not even close to getting any." Perry smirked

She raised an eyebrow in a questioning look "I can get any guy here to make out with me." she said and to prove it she stood up and looked around the bus "Who wants to make out with me?"

About every male hand quickly flew into the air. She snorted and turned back to her brother and ex. "You see?" she smiled and sat back down. Of course everyone did, she was one of the cheerleaders and everyone wanted the cheerleaders.

Perry looked from her to Ben and then back again. "How are you two related?" he questioned

Ben shrugged and turned his attention back to his unfinished homework. The rest of the ride they shared small conversations and Perry helped Ben with homework.

* * *

Perry walked towards his first class with Ben. They were both in the doctor elective. There was a weird thing about Sacred Heart, it was a high school completely made up of people trying to be in the medical field. No, that doesn't mean everyone's trying for a doctor or surgeon. It also doesn't mean they forgot about Math and English. Sacred Heart was a normal high school except all electives were in medical field like school nurse, doctor, pediatrician, surgeon, nurse, medical examiner, even plastic surgeon for some reason.

Because of this there were a few things different. They didn't have a school nurse, every day a new senior was picked to be the school nurse for the day. Their cheap principle also decided the public could come here and have check ups and stuff like that without any real medical record for a small fee. Even though it wasn't that much not a lot of people came here which was oblivious since they were still in high school, but every once in a while a young girl or guy came in and ended up having an STD or being pregnant.

Perry and Ben split ways and walked to class. Perry sat in his desk near the back corner he wasn't anti-social, he just liked to keep his distance from morons. He started on his work when the teacher called everyone to attention with a loud throat clear. He glanced up for a moment in mild interest.

"We have a new student everyone! Please be nice and be welcoming!" the teacher commanded. The new student then walked in nervously.

_That was the first time I saw her and when the teacher spoke her name it was subconsciously burned into my brain, Janette Michelle Dorian. Actually that wasn't her name in fact is wasn't even a girl. I just say that because of those big girly doe eyes, her black silk hair that was drenched in product, and that figure. His real name was John Michael Dorian. Now don't go thinking it's love at first sight and just because I said he had big doe eyes that I can't keep my eyes off him. Actually I didn't even like him when he walked in. I just thought he was odd. Back then I didn't know I could....actually lets not get into that yet. For now lets just stick with me knowing his name._

He smiled at the class nervously and tightly held his books to his chest. His eyes darting all around the room trying to avoid eye contact. "This is John Dorian" she then turned to the fidgeting kid "is there anything you'd like to say about yourself?" she asked.

He quickly shook his head. "Alright, you can just sit down over there." she said pointing to an empty seat diagonal from Perry's. He walked over and took a seat quickly. Perry watched the new boy for a while, something was strange about him. John noticeably tensed up and glanced at him. They briefly made eye contact before the younger boy quickly looked away. He had a red blush over his cheeks and kept his eyes in his book.

Perry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He went back to work knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

He sighed in relief as lunch came around. Because he and Ben had different schedules the only time they got to hang out was lunch and last period which was art.

He entered the lunch room passing all the normal people Gandhi, Barbie, Carla. Barbie and Gandhi were freshmen. Their real names weren't Barbie and Gandhi of course it was actually...well it's not like he cared enough to pay attention. Carla on the other hand was only two years below him. She had started to become his friend. He at one point liked her, but the feeling wasn't mutual so they decided to stay friends. She was also one of the few people who could stand his ranting and him being a jackass.

He sat down at the usual table with Carla behind him. She was a proud Latina woman with long curly hair. She was also head cheerleader and acted like a mother to all.

They sat down at a table with Ben, Jordan, and Lavern. The woman immediately started talking about their next cheerleader meeting and so on. With the girls in their own world it left the boys free to talk.

"What's up?" Ben asked picking at his lunch try. The school lunch was in no way a lunch because it was not at all edible. Perry always thought that was weird, they worked in a medical high school, yet the lunch was not at all healthy.

"Nothing" Perry asked bored

"That's a lie" Ben pointed out

"What do you mean?" Perry asked

"Something happened today and I want to know what." Ben said playing hurt

"Nothing really, just some new kid."

"Really? Where is she? Is she cute?"

"_He_ is over there." he said pointing towards John. He was sitting at Barbie and Gandhi's table. He had a day dream look on his face. He then snapped out of it and said something. Everything became silent, they were looking at the newbie. He had his hands over his mouth and a deep blush. Gandhi was first to break the silence. He said something excitedly and hugged the new kid. Everything returned to talking and laughing.

"Ohhh, so he is cute." Ben teased

Perry almost choked on his drink. He quickly spit it out and had a small blush on his face "What?!


	2. First Day JD's POV

Disclaimer, I don't own scrubs. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! :3

_I bet Perry did that whole 'I'm not going to ruin the story' thing. Well, I'm doing the same thing, just so he doesn't get mad with me. Not to worry I won't leave you hanging, I will be narrating along the ride. But to start a good story you at least have to know who's talking to you._

_My name is Jonathan Michael Dorian or JD_

* * *

There was a loud beeping from an alarm clock, but it didn't have to ring lone before being silenced. JD sat up and grinned to himself, he was so excited! It was finally the day where he was able to go to 'Sacred Heart High School'. He always wanted to be a doctor and now he finally had the chance to learn. He hoped out of bed already in his school clothes. He was so thrilled he dressed for school 3 hours ago and hasn't slept a wink since yesterday. He quickly ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. Everything had to be perfect. Once finished mousing his hair he dashed down the stairs into the kitchen.

The only person in the kitchen was his brother, Dan. "Hey little bro." Dan yawned.

"Hey, where's mom?" JD asked not seeing her around.

"Sleeping off another hangover." he said, waiting for JD to start cooking.

"Oh, alright." JD started cooking eggs for breakfast. He was the only one in the house who could cook good food. His mother tried, but she just couldn't do it. Every time something would catch fire.

_You may be wondering, why am I not concerned about the hangover thing?_ _Our mom parties....a lot. She will always be out with some new boy or with her friends. Then she comes home drunk and has to sleep it off. It's not healthy at all, but she addicted to the life style. It's not unusual, so I just cook her breakfast and stick it in the fridge._

Once breakfast was made JD served his brother then himself and took his seat. "I'm telling you Johnny, you should have gone out for culinary instead of medicine." Dan said while taking a bit out of his eggs

"Dan, you can't save a person's life with food. That is unless they have malnutrition." JD pouted

Dan rolled his eyes "OK, OK, just make sure this is really what you want." Dan said sternly.

"It is." JD confirmed. He glanced at the clock. "come on we got to go." he said chugging his drink and putting his dishes in the sink.

Dan did the same and followed his brother out the door. Dan gave his brother a pat on the back and raced to his bus stop. JD smiled and walked to his bus stop which was in the opposite direction of his brother's. He arrived at his stop and waited patiently for the bus. As he stood there he let his mind wander.

"_Doctor he's coding!"_ _a nurse said urgently. A doctor rushed in with the paddles. His name tag said Dr. Dorian. "1,2,3, clear!" the doctor cleared the man and the heart monitor started beeping again. "Wow, you sure are amazing!" the nurse admired._

"_Death is no problem for Dr. Dorian." the doctor laughed. While everyone was laughing the man's chest started to move. Everyone's eyes watched as 300 monkeys flew out of the patient._

"_Doctor hurry you need to-"_

Beep

JD shook out of his daydream to see the bus was there. "Darn it monkeys, you win this time." he muttered as he boarded the school bus. He quickly grabbed the first seat that had space to keep from people noticing him.

As he settled in his seat he heard a throat clearing next to him. He looked and saw another boy in the seat. He was African American and was bald. "Hey man what you doing in my seat?" he said with a tough guy look on his face.

Scared, JD quickly got up and was about to about to leave when he was pulled back down. "Relax dude!" the man laughed. He no longer looked mean, in fact he looked very nice. "I was just messing with you. You're new right?"

JD nodded silently. He wasn't scared just nerves.

"Don't worry it's always scary on the first day. I'm Christopher Turk, but my friends call me Turk." he smiled

"I'm John Dorian, but everyone just calls me JD." he smiled no longer feeling nerves.

"Nice to meet ya, JD." Turk said while holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Like wise." JD said shaking his hand. "So what course are you in?" JD asked

"Surgeon, you?"

"Doctor" JD beamed with a small feeling of pride.

"So are you freshmen?" he asked

"Yea, you?"

"Yup"

JD and Turk continued talking until they arrived at school. JD was happy he made a new friend. They walked to their lockers and Turk explained the class schedules. Once the bell rung Turk pointed to JD's class and left. JD stood outside the room. He could hear the teacher, "We have a new student everyone! Please be nice and be welcoming!" that was his cue.

He walked into the room nervously and held his books tight to his chest. He felt so odd standing there in front of the class. He looked everywhere, but the students. The last thing he wanted to do was speak and mess up. What if he was so nerves he forgot how to talk?

"This is John Dorian." the teacher said. She then turned to him and asked "Is there anything you'd like to say about yourself?" he quickly shook his head not wanting to make a complete fool of himself.

"Alright, you can just sit down over there." she said pointing at an empty desk towards the back of the room. He quickly took his seat and began to work. He felt eyes on him, who would wast their time watching him? He slowly brought up his gaze and looked over to a boy diagonal from his seat. The boy had short curly copper hair. His bluish green eyes were burning holes in to JD's head. Only briefly did JD's soft blue eyes met the other boy's piercing bluish green ones. He was quickly intimidated and looked to his book. He felt his cheeks grow hot and was sure there was a blush.

_No, it's not what you think. I didn't fall in love as soon as we made eye contact. You have to remember, I'm new here and transformed when the year already started. And if you saw some guy glaring at you for no reason wouldn't you be scared too?_

* * *

When lunch came around JD was thrilled. He hadn't seen his new friend, Turk all day. Their schedules were different so this and math, which was next class, was the only time they got to hang out. JD walked into the cafeteria ready to find Turk. Inside it was very crowded and he couldn't find anyone one. He looked around lost, but soon heard his name being called. He looked towards the voice and saw Turk. He smiled and made his way to the table.

He sat down and noticed the other people he didn't know. There was a girl with shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes. She gave him a big smile and seemed very nice. There was also another boy, he had a brown hair and a bandana. He had a big smile and held up his hand "New kid high five!"

JD hesitated, but then held up his hand for a high five. The other guy slammed his hand into JD's. He winced slightly and started shaking his hand to stop the stinging. "Guys, this is JD." Turk introduced him "JD, this is Elliot, Todd, and Doug." he just noticed a very nerves looking boy. He had brown hair and was very fidgety.

He leaned over to Turk "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Turk shrugged "He's always nerves." JD turned back to everyone else and gave a small nod. "Don't worry we're all freshmen, except Todd. But it's alright cause he's cool."

"No, I'm not cool," Todd said with a serious face "I'm hot!" he said grinning. JD gave Turk a questioning look.

"He makes sex jokes a lot." he stated simply. JD just nodded thinking everything would seem more normal in a few days.

"OK guys, you won't believe the jerk I meet today. He made such a big deal because I was black. The guy even said he never wanted to be cared for by the 'chocolate people'." Turk said rolling his eyes.

'Hmm, Chocolate people' JD thought which lead into a day dream.

_He was walking down the street, there was a black couple going the other way. He grabbed the man's arm and it ripped right off. As he walked away he bit off a finger and smiled._

"Dude?" Turk said waving a hand in front o f the new boy's face. He gave a dreamy sigh "Chocolate Bear." everyone became silent and just stared at him. He quickly covered his mouth, just realizing that was out loud.

"That's perfect!" Turk beamed and gave his friend a big hug. "I'll be Chocolate Bear and you can be Vanilla Bear!"

JD smiled at his new nickname. "That reminds me of my brother's nick name." Elliot smiled. She went on telling the story of her brothers weird nickname. During the story JD heard a loud 'What?!' he glanced over his shoulder and saw the man who he saw earlier. Everyone returned to the conversation, but JD couldn't help, but let his glance linger on the copper haired boy a little longer, worried about what was going on.


	3. Art Class

Disclaimer I don't own scrubs. In the last chapter I said Turk's name was Carl, that was wrong, his name is Christopher, but not to worry I fixed it. Thank you for all the readers, supporters, and reviewers I give you all hugs.

"What?!" Perry shouted.

Ben looked at him confused, "What, I was only complimenting you're new toy." he smiled as an idea hit him. "I know! Lets invite him over for lunch!" Ben shot up and put his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder "Hey ne-Mph!" a hand covered Ben's mouth as another pulled him down.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Perry hissed, he still had his hand clamped over Ben's mouth and his other on his shoulder.

"Mph mefhh meh mffft mpffhht" Ben mumbled with Perry's hand still covering his mouth. Perry dropped his hands to let him explain. "I was just being nice." Ben repeated.

"Well, don't, I don't need every freshmen coming over and being their little stupid self because _you_ wanted to be _nice_!" Perry growled

Ben faked a hurt expression "But Per Per, don't you want to be nice to you're toy?" Ben asked

"What do you mean by toy?" he asked confused.

"Well you normally don't let people get to you. And when they do they become Jordan and Carla."

"But she is a guy. Which means that will never happen!"

"Why not? You did say yourself you need someone else to get you're sister off you're back."

"I'm going to explain this one more time because I feel you're not grasping this concept. That's a dude, he is a G-U-Y. That means he doesn't have breasts or a vagina. No in fact, it means he has balls and a penis." Perry stated.

"And?" Ben simply asked.

"And, and what?"

Ben looked Perry straight in the eye and at the moment it seemed time had stopped. The only ones were him and his friend. Ben's face lacked all humor, something rare for him. "What does it matter if he's a guy? Love is blind Perry and anyone who finds love should count themselves lucky, whether boy or girl." Ben seemed almost wise.

"Ben..." he was at a loss of words not use to this side of his friend.

Just as fast as it left the humor and silliness reappeared in Ben's eyes. Everything was back in motion and everyone was there. Ben had a big grin on his face, there was a quick flash. Perry blinked and realized Ben just took a picture. "Ben" Perry growled, he then lunged for the camera, but Ben pulled it away and dashed out of his seat. "Ben, I'm going to make you swallow that camera!" Perry laughed as he chased after his friend.

* * *

JD watched as the copper haired boy chased a brunet he assumed was Ben. He only thought that because the other male shouted out that name and started chasing him. He was soon nudged in the arm by Turk. He looked over at his new friend. "Whatcha looking at?" Turk asked.

JD pointed to the running boys, "Who is that?"

"Well the guy with the brown hair is named, Ben. He's really nice and fun." Turk said.

"He also takes pictures at the most random times. He's the photographer for the school newspaper, so most of them end up somewhere in there." Elliot added.

"Who's the other guy?" JD asked

"Don't worry about him. You'll be better off if you don't get involved. He's the biggest jackass in this school. He also gives people nicknames they don't want." Turk spat.

"He also goes on these crazy rants. Their really hurtful and sometimes make people cry." Elliot add remembering the first time she was ranted at.

JD watched as the two played wondering how his friends accusations could be true. Maybe he was a secret agent and had to be mean to people so no one would know his true identity and his loved ones don't get targeted. He let his mind wander to the older male being a super hero and fighting crime. Soon he was brought out of his thoughts by a flash of light. He looked up and Ben across from him with a camera in hand. He gave a wave goodbye and ran as the other male was at his heels.

* * *

Perry finally caught up to his friend and tackled him to the ground. Both were panting from how long they have been running. Ben had slipped out the lunch room door and they raced in the halls. Perry took the camera and looked at it. "New camera?"

"Yea, it's an old one. It prints the pictures out automatic." Ben grinned

"Oh, nice." Perry said handing the camera back to Ben. He then got off his friend and helped him. When the two were on their feet the was a loud throat clearing sound. They looked over and saw Principle Kelso.

"Hello gentlemen, I hope you have a pass or you will be in detention." Kelso spat

Before Ben could speak Perry held up a pass "As a matter of fact Bobbo, we do." Perry remarked.

Kelso just glared at Perry, the smart mouth student. "Watch you're tongue, young man."

"Or what, old man?" Perry dared.

"One more smart remark and I will suspend you from school." Kelso growled.

Before Perry could say another word Ben covered his friend's mouth and said goodbye. Then he dragged Perry away from the principal. Once they were at a safe distance he looked at his friends and asked, "Fake pass?"

"Always keep it with me." Perry smiled.

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled. The bell soon rung and they went off to their lockers for the next class. All day Perry couldn't get what Ben said about love out of his head. Why was he over thinking this? This wasn't important and he certainly wasn't considering he would be gay and even if he was he would never go for some hair drenched newbie.

"Stupid Newbie."

* * *

Turk was showing his new friend where the library was. They had a little while before lunch was over so they decided to explore the school. "Hold on." Turk stopped. "Aw man! Stay here I forgot something. Don't worry I'll be right back."

Before he could say a word Turk was running off to get whatever he lost. JD sighed and looked around. He heard some running, but he couldn't find the cause of the footsteps. He saw a janitor trying to fix a door. Since he was waiting he might as well make conversation. "Hi, what are you doing?" JD asked.

"I'm trying to fix this door. For some reason it's jammed." the janitor said. He was trying to get the door unstuck with his screwdriver

"Maybe a penny is stuck in it." JD pondered.

The janitor paused in his work and looked at the younger boy. He raised any eyebrow and glanced back to the door then back to the kid. "Did you put a penny in there?"

"No, I was just making small ta-"

"If I find a penny in there," he poked JD in the chest with his tool, "I'm taking you down." he threatening with a very evil look. JD backed away slowly before he was eventually running to find Turk.

* * *

JD walked through the halls confused, he lost Turk in the crowd of people and now there was no one to help him find his way to his next class. He wasn't pay attention when he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground with a THUD. "Ow," he groaned. He looked up at who he had bumped into, it was the principal. He was scared, he hadn't meet the man yet and here he was bumping into him, literally. "I, uh, um, I, S-Sorry, sir." JD stuttered.

The man looked at him and gave a small frown, "I'm so sorry youngster, did I hurt you?" he looked sincere.

"Uh, no sir!" JD quickly got to his feet not wanting to make a bad impression. Once he was balanced he noticed the older man was a few inches shorter then him.

"I'm guessing you're new." Mr. Kelso smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yea" JD smiled. He cursed himself for stuttering so much.

"Well, not to worry kiddo, if you ever need something just ask me. I want you to think of me as you're safety net." the man smiled and was about to leave.

"Wait!"

Mr. Kelso looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked kindly

"Where's the art room?" he asked nervously.

"Well sport, I think it's the room that says art on it." he gestured towards the door to the left. It had 'ART' written on it in big letters.

JD felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, how didn't he see that? He turned to thank the man, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked around, but saw no one. He decided to just go to class and forget about it.

* * *

JD entered the art room and was immediately called upon. "I assume you are John?" the teacher hissed. He could only nod, the teacher looked terrifying and really, really, REALLY mad.

"I-" he tried to apologizes, but was cut off.

The teacher banged her ruler on the desk. He jumped about three feet in the air. And now all eyes were on him. The teacher busted out laughing. When she got her breath back she looked very apologetic, "I'm so sorry, we always torture the new kids. Just take a seat and start the objective on the bored." she smiled.

His face was a deep red when we walked to an open seat. Everyone returned talking and laughing, but still working. he squinted at the bored and read the directions._ 'Draw what you're thinking of right now?'_ he thought. what would be good to draw, what was he thinking about? _'Oh! I got it' _JD started working, by accident he began to hum.

There was a loud ear piercing whistle. JD looked at who was to cause for this and right next him was the red haired boy.


	4. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs I'm just a writer. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm sorry it's late my laptop was being an ass. And the reason there are two chapters up at the same time is because I feel the last chapter was nothing, but filler and to make up for the laptop thing. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews they make me want to write faster and give me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. :)

Perry and Ben took their next to each other. They glanced at the objective:

_Draw what your thinking of right now._

Ben thought for a sec and smiled. He easily got to work painting what was on his mind. Perry found this more difficult, it just so happened that at that moment he was thinking of the new kid. He couldn't draw that thought, right? It only took a split second for him to come up with something else. He started working on his drawing of Mr. Kelso with devil horns and a tail. They chatted about their day until the door opened.

Perry inwardly groaned at the new arrival. It was the newbie looking nerves as always. The teacher slammed her ruler on the desk and the kid jumped. Perry smirked and rolled his eyes the kid was just asking for it.

"Girl" he muttered quite so the teacher wouldn't hear, but it was loud enough for Ben to hear.

He just gave a chuckle "Be nice." Perry just rolled his eyes at this. Why should he give him break? The kid was just asking for it and better him then someone who would really hurt him. Then again he could really hurt him... Perry shook his head. It was hard being the new kid , why not give him a break?

The young boy took the seat next to him. He was looking at the objective and deciding what to draw. He looked away losing interest in the younger boy. Then there was a noise....it was soft and had a melody. Wait one seconded, was that humming?! Oh no, no, no, no, NO! He could not allow this, Perry gave his sharp signature whistle to get the kid's attention.

He looked over with a confused look. Perry gave a solid flick to the nose and crossed his arms as to show he was about to give a rant.

"What in gods name are you singing Carol? No, don't answer, I know humming and singing are so-oh different. But none the less you're happy go lucky melody is ve-ry annoying. Now I guess you don't know this because you're new, BUT high school is _not_ fun. And I'm so sorry I just crushed you're fantasy about that one perfect guy who you dreamed of meeting here and living happy ever after. Then again if I don't who will? You're little girlfriends won't because they want the same exact thing and you're mommy doesn't want to crush what little self esteem you have that keeps you from just slicing up that wrist of yours." Perry ended the rant and looked at the newbie.

His eyes were wide and mouth open to say something, but no words came. He looked terrified and his skin seemed a little paler. Maybe he went a _little_ to far. Ben leaned over and whispered, "Nice, you broke him." Ben gave a laugh as Perry sighed in frustration 'So much for being nice.'

"Look Newbie, suck it up and stop humming." Perry hissed.

He just nodded silently and went to work with out the humming. Perry turned back to Ben who was giving him a smirk. "Oh, shut up."

As the they worked Perry remembered something, "What did you do with those photos?"

"I hid them in my locker. Last time Kelso found them he gave me detention." Ben sulked

Perry raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"He said it was a distraction to the learning environment." Ben mocked.

"That stupid old goat. It's not like we're paying attention anyways." Perry retorted.

"That's how he is, I guess." Ben sighed.

"I wonder how he hides his horns. Sure he can put away the pitch fork, but aren't devils suppose to come with tails and horns?" Perry wondered aloud.

"I think he seems nice."

Both boys paused and looked at JD. They were looking at him like he had 7 heads. With a single glance to each other they both busted out laughing. JD stared at them, but he soon felt a little angry. "Why are you laughing?"

Ben was the first to calm himself long enough to talk. "You actually think our principal, Mr. Kelso is a nice guy?" JD just nodded not sure why it was so funny. Perry finally calmed down to speak.

"I'm sorry Newbie, but I think someone who's been here for three years knows a little more then someone who just got here." Perry said.

"But he seemed so nice-"

"Exactly Newbie. He _seemed_ nice. I have to admit he can hide it well, but then again you are new."

"Well then who-wait a seconded....Newbie?" JD questioned just catching on to the new nickname.

"You're new here hence the nickname _Newbie_." Perry said stretching the name out has if he were speaking to a child. And in a weird way it felt like he was.

"Oh, I get a nick name?" it was strange to see someone so excited over a nickname and one that he gave out none the less.

"Hold you're horses Bethany, this is not a pet name. It's so I don't have to bother learning you're real name." Perry said narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, you said it was Newbie. Why'd you call me Bethany?" JD asked

"Let's see, maybe it's cause I thought you were a girl and you just look like a Bethany." Perry rolled his eyes and went back to work.

JD pouted at the nickname, but he didn't actually hate it. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling at the pit of his stomach.

'He gave me a nickname'

_He gives everyone a nickname_

'It's almost like a pet name'

_But you got it from a guy. Aren't you suppose to be giving the pet names. And to girls_

'Oh shut up brain! I like it.'

_Speaking of names you don't even know his_

'…..Crap! I completely forgot!'

JD turned to the other boy "Hey what's you're-" he was cut off by the bell. Everyone got up and were quickly rushing out the room. Even the teacher was running out. "name." he sighed and turned back to his drawing it. He didn't even get to start. He banged his head on it in frustration. He repeated this motion, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw another boy standing over him. He believed his name was Ben.

"It's OK most first days are a little stressful." Ben smiled

"Thanks. I'm John, but you can call me JD."

"I'm Ben." the taller boy smiled and took a quick photo. JD rubbed his eyes trying to make the dots go away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, a photo captures a moment in time and I like memories." he said while putting his camera away.

"No, I mean why do you take pictures when they don't expect it?" JD asked

"I never liked posed photos. They always seemed so fake. When someone doesn't expect it they look natural." Ben explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." JD followed Ben out the door and into the crowded hallway. They walked in silence until JD finally decided to brake the silence. "What's with that guy?"

"Him?" Ben asked pointing to someone next to them. "Well, I don't know him that well so I'm not sure."

"No, I mean the guy with the curly hair." JD explained

"Oh, nothing really. He just has a little bit of a temper, but not to worry. He's actually really nice." JD looked at Ben. He was surprised at his expression, it seemed sad and distant. Even though he didn't know him for that long he got the feeling the that was a rare expression.

"Ben?" JD asked softly. It was barely above a whisper, but it still seemed to pull the senior out of his thoughts. Ben stopped walking and looked at JD with a serious expression. He paused and looked at the older boy.

"JD, I want you to try and be close to him. He needs someone in his life."

"Ben..."

"And I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what?"

"What ever you do, don't hurt him."

"Ben why-"

"Promise me."

"...I promise"

"Good." Ben grinned. "Now I have to get to my locker, see ya later JD!" Ben ran off towards the other way. JD just stood there and watched him leave.

"Yea, bye." he turned and walked to his locker.

'Look at that it's my first day and I already made some friends. There's Elliot, Turk, Ben, Doug, Todd, and...and...damn it!'

_You forgot to ask his name. Good job._

'Damn, well at least I didn't make a complete fool of my self.'

When he got to his locker there was a whistle. He looked over and saw the janitor. He was holding a penny in his hand and looking very threatening. JD continued to stare at the menacing custodian. He shifted on his feet and took a step forward. JD immediately forgot about his books and ran the other way.

He took a quick glance back to make sure he wasn't being followed, but he soon realized that was a mistake. A door opened and he hit right into it. He fell to the ground with one thought passing through his head 'So close.' then then black out.

Perry looked at the kid on the floor. He was sprawled out and had a cut on his head. "God damn it Newbie." Perry mumbled. He didn't like the kid, but he couldn't just leave him there. It was his fault the kid got hurt, but he shouldn't have been running around like an idiot. Perry groaned and walked into the hall. He then picked the boy up surprised how light he was.

Once at the nurses office he dropped the kid off into the bed and examined his cut. It wasn't that deep, but still bleeding. He grabbed a towel and cleaned off the cut. He then wrapped Newbie's head in the gauze. His hand brushed his black hair, it was very soft and not as greasy as it might look. He let his hand wander and comb through the boy's hair. He tore his hand away and decided to leave. Who ever was on nurse duty would find him and he couldn't be seen petting someone.

He walked out of the nurses office unaware that someone saw him leave. While walking he was suddenly aware of the missing warmth. It shouldn't of bothered him as much as it did.

"Stupid Newbie."


	5. Home Something Home

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs or anything of the sort.

Guess what, there is a shit load of snow outside my house which mean I'm not going any where. That's good for you. Now I _have_ to spend all day writing the new chapter because there's nothing else to do. Nothings on TV, I'm not addicted to any website, I'm waiting for the stories _I'm _addicted to, to be updated, and I'm not messing with my MP3 anymore. I had 317 songs on there and after I plugged it into my laptop I then had 30. YAY magical erasing laptop! Thanks again for reviews. When I saw there were new reviews I was so scared you guys were going to say I sucked. Anyway I'm rambling so on with the story X3

One last note, the art teacher was just a filler character. Sorry I'm talking so much!

* * *

JD shifted slightly, his head felt like a war was going on inside. He let out a low groan and opened his eyes, it was bright and he was laying on something soft. He looked around the room, it was white with a few beds. There was a counter with files and some medical supplies. "Hello?" he called out to the empty room.

"Oh you're awake." a Latina woman peeked out of another room. She has brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She had a friendly smile and walked over to him. She looked a few years older. "How are you feeling?" she smiled warmly.

"Uh, good. My head hurt a little though." he answered.

"That'll happen when you run into a door." she chuckled. She steeped over him and began checking his vitals.

"I didn't run into the door. The door ran into me." he said matter-of-factly.

"What ever you say" she laughed. She then flipped through the files and paused. She then turned back to him in a questioning look. "I don't think I've seen you around here. What's you're name?"

"I'm new here. The names John Dorian, but everyone calls me JD." he smiled politely.

"Really, you new?!" she ignored the files and sat down at the end of the bed. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm Carla, how do you like it here?"

"It's nice, except that janitor," he shuddered at the memory, "and there is this kid..."

"What's their name?" Carla asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he's really scary and has these rally long rants."

"He has curly copper hair, greenish blue eyes, and an amazing body."

"Yes!" JD said a little to quick. He quickly covered his mouth and had a small blush over his checks "No, I mean yea, but it's not like I noticed or anything he just-"

"Relax, it's OK." Carla said with a knowing smile. "His name is Percival Cox, but don't call him that or he'll get really mad. Most people just call him Perry, although he makes the freshmen call him Dr. Cox. But that's just for respect."

"Thanks, I've been trying to learn his name all day!" he smiled, but it soon disappeared "Wait, how did you know who I was talking about."

"This isn't a huge school almost everyone knows at least the first name of every one else. That's also means new kids stick out like a soar thumb."

"Great" JD huffed

"But the main reason is because I'm his friend and I saw him leave you here."

"He's the one that brought me here?!" he asked shocked.

"Yup."

"Hey, where is here anyway?" he asked looking around the room again.

"Right, you new here. You're in the nurses office." Carla answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

"The nurses office is ran by the students. A senior is picked every day to be the school nurse for a day." she explained

"You're a senior?"

"No, I'm a junior."

"Then why are you the nurse?"

"There are certain exceptions. If the student is absent then a random one is picked from the high honor students. They could be from any grade as long as they're really good." she explained.

"Oh, so you're a high honor student?"

"Yup."

"So what field are you in?"

"Nursing"

"That's great."

"And you?"

"Doctor"

"Oh, so you're in Perry's class?"

JD's face turned pink. He kept glancing around the room trying not to look at the Latina nurse. "Uh, yea. He's there, but it's not like I care or anything..."

_OK, lets pause this for now. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not in love. Yes, it does seem that way with all the stuttering and blushing, but I'm not in love! Not yet anyway. You guys think we're going to get together like that? If the answer was yes then I got another question for you, do you actually think the moment a gay guy sees another guy he goes right after him? The answer to that question was no. Now if you said no for the first question then good job. I know you think it's all romantic if that actually happened, but that's not really life. I mean what do you think this is, a story........? Anyway I didn't even know I as gay at that point. So no jumping ahead of me._

"Sure you don't." she said rolling her eyes. "Oh right, I need to make a file for you." Carla got up and walked to the file cabinet. She grabbed out about a new file and a piece of paper. She handed it to JD with a pencil "While I write down what happened today, you fill this out."

JD nodded and started filling out the form. It was just a basic, do you any allergies and stuff. After he was done Carla saw him to the door. "Hey Bambi, what lunch are you?" she asked

"Lunch A" he answered

"I'm in the same lunch, maybe you can swing by my table or I could come over to yours?" she asked

"That'd be fun."JD smiled.

"Today's over so I gotta go." she locked the nurses office and stalked down the hall.

JD waved the the nurse goodbye when he remembered something he wanted to ask, "How can I get Perry to not hate me?!" he shouted after her

"Hang out and just be yourself!" she called back

"How do I hang out with him?!"

"Join a club!"

"How's that going to help?!"

Carla didn't answer him that time. She just waved goodbye. JD sighed and headed for his locker. After getting his stuff he left the school and sighed. He missed the normal bus and the late bus. He gave one last sigh before shifting his bag on his shoulder and began to walk home. "This is gonna be a long walk."

* * *

On the bus Ben showed him all the photos he took today. They would always do this and decided which photos were worth keeping. They laughed at all the funny photos and some Perry didn't even see him take. Some Ben didn't even know he took and decided his finger slipped a few times.

Perry got off the bus and walked to his house. He entered the house and was greeted by silence. He walked into the living room and was greeted by a beer bottle. He gave a painful hiss as he held his head. "How was school, little shit?" his father slurred.

Perry stayed silent knowing no matter what he did, he would still get beat. "What you can't say hello to you're old man?" the father asked angrily

Perry stayed silent. His father got up from his seat on the couch next to his wife. His mother watched silently as always. He punched him in the stomach and watched him fall to the ground. He kicked the boy in the ribs about 5 times in a row. Perry gasped and tried to get up, but the older man took another empty beer bottle and hit him in the head again.

Perry fell to the ground, his head felt horrible. "Get up!" his father hissed. Perry stayed on the ground. The older man grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. He then dragged the boy to his room and threw him in. He left and slammed the door behind him.

He thanked the school system that allowed his sister to come home later then himself. Because she was late their father would use all his anger on him. That meant he would get the worse beating, but what ever it took to protect his little sister.

He heard the door open and someone walk into the house. He groaned as he propped himself up agents his bed. The door opened and his sister walked in. She had a sympathetic look on her face. She dropped her back pack and walked over to him. She knelled down and took out the first aid kit. "You have to be more careful with father." she said while lifting up his shirt to examine the bruises.

"Yea, yea" Perry said rolling his eyes. He never told her why he got hurt so much. He juts let her believe it was because of that God crap.

"You know if you believed in God a little more this wouldn't have happened." she said solemnly.

Perry rolled his eyes "Yea, I'm sure 'God' controls that bastard's drinking." he retorted.

She glared at him, but continued to treat his wounds. ""So how was school?

"Fine, there was new kid." Perry said board.

"Did you make a friend?" she smirked.

"No, she's fidgety, girly, talks a lot, has about a bucket of product in her hair, she daydreams, and looks like a scared puppy." Perry grunted

"You like her." she stated simply.

"What?!" he just realized he's been saying she and not he. It was weird he hadn't even noticed. "No way."

"Alright Perry, I get it you don't like Jordan anymore. Just watch it with this one."

He knew he should say something. It wasn't right to just make someone up just so his sister would stop talking about Jordan....then again. "Sure."

"What's her name?"

"Uhhh, _her _name is Janette."

"Oh, pretty name." she smiled.

"Yeah, it is isn't it." Perry whispered.

* * *

JD got home around 7:00pm. He was exhausted to the bone. It was already getting dark out. He opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground. He groaned and looked at his brother who looked incredibly worried. "Dan what's-"

"Where have you been?!" Dan demanded.

"I-I was just-"

"Johnny, what happened to you're head?" Dan asked as soon as he noticed the bandage on his brother's head.

"I ran into a door." JD answered tiredly. "Can you please get off of me."

Dan nodded and let his brother get up. "Mom was going on a date tonight, but she didn't want to leave until you got home. Do you know how worried she was! You didn't even call!" Dan snapped.

JD walked inside the house and was again in the clutches of a tackle hug. "Johnny! Where have you been you worried me!" his mom cried. He could smell the liquor on her breath. When she pulled away her eyeliner was smeared and her lipstick was barely there. Probably because of all the drinks she'd been knocking back.

"Sorry mom." JD apologized. His mom smiled at him and kissed him on the head. She then stood back up and went back to her date who was waiting patiently by the lamp.

She walked over and kissed her date, "Just a moment. Let me fix myself up." she then walked back to her room. "Dan, where's my lipstick?!" she shouted from her room.

Dan rolled his eyes and walked to his mom's room. That left the two boys in the living room alone. JD gave a small smiled and turned to close the door. When it was closed he was pushed into it. "Wha-"

"You shouldn't make pretty ladies wait kid. It's rude." the man hissed.

"I didn't-"

"Shut up," he growled "if you ever make her cry again, I'll make you sorry." the man had his knee in JD's back and his hands were around his neck.

He tried to scream, but the man's hands just tightened. He let out a strangled gasp, he was on the verge of passing out when the man let go of his neck. JD gasped for air, but his body felt weak. The man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the couch. He threw him down and had a wicked smiled.

"Like I said, if you make her cry again, I'll make you sorry." he repeated and then went back to looking sweet and innocent. He backed away just in time for Dan to come back in.

"John? John!" Dan was quick to get to his brother. "Are you OK? What happened?" Dan turned his attention to the stranger.

"He just collapsed, probably because of that head injury." the man pointed out. Dan gave a disapproving look to JD.

"Bro, you're studying medicine, you should know not to push yourself."

"Medicine?!" he asked surprised. "Well, well, that souds interesting."

"You ready, Mike?" their mom stepped out after fixing her make up. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, you look lovely." Mike complimented he took hold of her hand and they left the house ignoring the younger boys.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys are great! I need to go now though because I just remembered I have weekend homework. Damn you public school system! Anyway just as a fair warning this story will consist of alcohol, violence, sex, rape (all my stories have rape in them for some reason. IDK why I just love including it. I know I'm insane.), swearing, etc. Again thank you so much for reading and I love reviews! =3 see ya peopels! One last thing don't worry about the Janette thing I got a plan for that. It's going to be so FUNNY!


	6. The Good Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs

Thanks for reading and all the great reviews, honestly I feel more nervous about this story for some reason. You're reviews help ease that feeling. I just want to make something clear I will NEVER EVER make Perry rape JD. I like to keep this people at least a little in character and Perry doing that wouldn't even be close. Now there _is_ going to be abuse and rape, as there always is in my stories. But it won't be with Perry and JD. Sorry it took so long to post I got writers block and very lazy, but to make up for it the chapter is much longer then normal. Also the first one to guess what's similar about the diseases will get a gold star!

Perry woke up with a groan. His body hurt from last night, that bastard had knocked his sister and him around some more after dinner. He let out a hiss of pain as his body protested it's movement. None the less he swung his feet over the his bed and began his routine.

He opened his closet and put on his pants. He was about to pull on his shirt when he noticed the marks and bruises. Most of them were purple and a few were a slightly darker color. He frowned and pulled his shirt down. He quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his backpack, and quietly went down stairs.

JD's eyes fluttered open, the room was filled with a soft light from his window. He got up and made his way to the mirror. He took off the gauze around his head and examined the cut. It looked much better, but still needed to be covered. He grabbed a band aid and was about to put it on when he noticed the design on it. Hello Kitty looked back at him. He rolled his eyes at him mom's choice of band aids. He put that one away and searched for one he liked. JD pulled out a band aid that was rainbow colored and had a unicorn on it. He smiled and slapped it on.

He was about to turn away when he noticed his neck. There were dark hand marks around it. He frowned, it really wasn't a dream then. JD rubbed his neck, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He turned to his closet and searched for a turtle neck. He slipped it on and huffed at the itchiness. 'Why would anyone wear something so uncomfortable?' he tilted his head.

_There was a girl and a boy surrounded by turtles. "How are we going to get out of this mess?" the girl cried._

"_I know!" the boy exclaimed. He pulled out two turtle neck and handed one to the girl. "Wear this!"_

"_We can't you know what will happen!" she warned_

"_We don't have a choice," he said urgently "we must become on of them." he said dramatically. They put on the turtle necks became turtle people._

He looked at his sweater deciding if it was worth turning into a turtle person. Before he could decided him mom called him, "Hurry up or you'll be late!" he pulled on a pair of pants and fixed his hair. He then raced down stairs and stopped at the bottom. Mom was making breakfast, Dan was barging about his school work as mom just smiled and nodded, and on the other side on Dan was Mike. He had a syrupy sweet smile and was wearing his dad's old robe. It was the one he forgot to take after the divorce. "Hey, kiddo." the stranger greeted.

It looked like one of those perfect families you only see in house wife magazines. JD frowned and just gave a small nod. 'What's he think he's doing? He can't take dad's place or wear his robe. Kick him!' JD ignored his screaming inner self. He sat down next Dan and started eating.

"So how did you kids sleep?" the man asked kindly.

"Graft" Dan said having a mouth full of food.

"Fine" he muttered.

"That's great." the man smiled. JD didn't buy it, but he could see his mom smile. "You're great with kids." she whispered dreamily. 'Damn it, mom! Why do you have to be so quick with relations.' JD cursed.

"Alright guys, time for school." Mike smiled. He gave them their lunches and walked them out the door.

JD looked back at the closed door then turned to his brother. "Do you think Mike is a little....weird?"

"Yea, why?" Dan asked

"I don't like him."

"It doesn't really matter if _you_ do or not, he makes mom happy and you know how lonely she's been getting."

"Which means we stick it out for her." he sighed.

"Through wedding bells and all." Dan laughed

"Wait, you don't actually think, they'd get married do you?!"

"So what if they do. Remember what you said." he said walking off.

"We stick it out for her." JD sighed and walked to his bus stop.

JD, Turk and Elliot, were talking as they passed a sign up sheet with clubs on it. Turk quickly signed up for basketball and Elliot signed up for band. JD looked at all the sheets remembering what Carla said.

"_How do I hang out with him more?"_

"_Join a club!"_

He was about to grab a pen and sign up when he stopped himself. 'Why am I doing this? What do I care if we hang out. From what I hear he's a total jerk. Why would he want to befriend a guy like that? And I barely know the him!' JD withdrew his hand and left with his friends.

===================== (Day's going fast ain't it)===============

Perry sat in class and watched the stragglers walk in. He saw JD also coming in, he didn't have anything wrapped around his head so he must be fine. The teacher cleared her throat signaling for the class to shut up. After they quieted down she she brought out a big book from under her desk. "You will be doing a project on a random diseases with a partner of my choice. "

She picked out random pairs. "Doug and Hooch will be going Wilson's disease, Lonnie and Kim you will be doing Leukemia, Elliot and Keith you will be doing Foreign Accent Syndrome," and so on.

JD looked at the front room confused, he hadn't noticed Elliot and Doug were in his class. They hadn't mentioned it at all. Then again it was probably his fault he didn't see them.

The teacher looked around finding her next victims, "Perry and," she looked around "John you'll be doing Acute Intermittent Porphyria"

Perry looked at his teacher as if she had 7 heads. He inwardly groaned, of all people why did _he _have to be paired up with Carrie?!

The teacher gave instructions and told everyone to get to work. JD glared at the boy he was walking over to. He sat down none the less and just crossed his arms. "Well, well, looks like Gladiolus has a bit of an attitude." Perry retorted.

JD wanted to snap at him, but stopped himself. He was the one who dropped him off at the nurse. He uncrossed his arms and sat up straight. He guy couldn't be all bad if he helped him, right?

Perry looked the boy over as he relaxed. His eyes caught something near the top of his head. What in the name of-? It was a unicorn ban aid. Not only that, but it was rainbow colored. His eyebrow twitched in anger and disbelief, why the hell would he do that? It was like serving you're own death warrant. And at 14 don't you try to leave all kiddish stuff behind?

Perry started at JD in confusion. "Newbie, why do have a unicorn on you're head?"

JD turned slightly pink, "Well, I-I took-"

"That's enough, I stopped caring." Perry cut in, "You can do what ever you want to yourself and that includes turning yourself into the biggest target for bullies in mankind's history. Just leave me out of it, OK Princesses?"

"Prince-?"

"Princesses, I'm waiting for an answer." Perry interrupted impatiently.

"Kay"

"Good girl, now what do ya say we get started so we don't have to spend any more time together then we have. Since I'm sure you want to hang with you're girlfriends and I'm hanging with the big boys. And one last thing Newbie, if you say anything other something that's useful then so help me, I will tear you a new one." Perry hissed and then went back to his work.

JD huffed, 'Not all that bad my ass.'

* * *

JD walked down to lunch with Turk and Elliot. He couldn't wait to relax with his friends, Perry was a jerk to him the entire time they were working. He hadn't told them what happened and wasn't planing to. If he did there was no doubt they would be doing the 'I was right' dance. But he couldn't stop thinking of it. Why did he have to be so mean, he was only trying to help.

"You OK, JD" Elliot asked concerned.

"Huh, oh yea. Everything's fine." he said waving her off.

"Dude, you've been spacing out all day what's up?" Turk pushed.

"Nothing serious, I swear." JD smiled

"What ever you say." Turk sighed. Before anything else could be said someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Bambi!"

He turned and saw Carla jogging toward him. He smiled and waved back, "Hey Carla!". She stopped a few steps in front of him and smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you want to sit at my table?" Carla asked. He was about to say yes when he remembered that she sat with Perry. The last thing he want to do was seat with him on his free time.

"Actually, I don't think that would be the best idea." JD said with a small frown. Carla gave him a curious look, but soon realized why. She gave him a frown, but none the less she agreed, "Alright I'll sit with you, but you should give him a chance. He's not that bad." she smiled.

He waved goodbye as she walked away. He was pulled by his arm and was forced to face his friends. "How do you know her?!" Turk asked surprised.

"Oh," JD tapped the band aid on his head. "She was working the nurses office when I ran into the door." he smiled.

"She's the head cheerleader." Elliot stated.

"And oh so fine!" Turk exclaimed. "She is sooo cute! I wish she would notice me." Turk said dreamily.

"Please she isn't that cute." Elliot said rolling her eyes. "Though I wish I had her hair." Elliot added.

"Whatever." Turk said as they walked to lunch.

"Hey, what did she mean by 'you should give him a chance'?" Elliot asked as they entered the lunch room.

"No one. Just for get about it." JD said sitting down at their lunch table. Carla was already there with her lunch. But it was only her. No Ben. No cheerleader friends. No Perry. He should have been relieved ,but something inside him felt disappointed.

Over lunch they laughed and talked. It was surprisingly nice, he didn't think she would fit in that well with him and Elliot who technically qualified as 'geeks'.

_No, the reason why we were geeks is not because she was in band and I know nothing about sports. It was because we are medical. In medicine there are surgeons and doctors. Doctors learn about the human body and all it's functions, while surgeons are more slice and dice. The jocks and the nerds._

After lunch they went their separate ways and headed off to class. He left his locker and was headed down to class. He was walking a little faster then he should have, but only because he was late. On the way he slipped in a puddle. He saw his leg for a split seconded and then the ceiling. He groaned as he shirt was now wet. A man came into view. He was tall and had a short hair cut. It was the janitor he saw yesterday. "Why?" was all JD could ask.

"What? Just because I'm the janitor it's my fault?" he asked accusingly.

"No, that's not-"

The janitor shoved his mop in JD's face. "I don't like you." he stated simply and walked away.

"Stupid janitor." JD mumbled before he got to his feet and walked to the nurses office for a change of clothes. The only thing he could get though was his gym clothes, which were a white T-shirt and blue shorts that came down to his knees. Still it was better then his dripping wet clothes.

He exited the nurses office and bumped into Mr. Kelso, JD smiled, it was nice to meet the good guy. "Hey Mr. Kelso." JD smiled.

Kelso looked JD over carefully with a questioning look. "Son, why are you in gym clothes?"

"I got a little wet so I had to change." he said unsure of how the principle will react.

Kelso just nodded with a smile, "Not to worry Sport, I understand."

"You do?!" JD asked glad that someone understood and a little unsure of how often this must have happened.

"Of course," Kelso's smile soon disappeared for a more frighting look. "You're one of those punks that love to pull jokes and cause a commotion. Well let me tell you something, you're just another brat to me. I can kick you out any time I want. The minute you cause trouble you're out of here. Are we clear?!"

JD was taken aback, he couldn't believe what the so called 'good guy' was saying. "Crystal, sir." he answered petrified.

"Good." the man snarled and stalked away.

JD watched the short man leave before he himself left to class.

-------------------

All JD could think about was Kelso being mean. Why would the principal of a high school hate kids it just didn't make sense. The bell rang and he left with the other kids into the now crowded hall. 'If he's mean, then who's the good guy?' he wondered to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the watchful eyes.

"Hey kid, you're new, right?"

JD turned to see a group of seniors watching him. The one who call him out, which was also likely to be the leader of their little group had a sneer on his face. His arms crossed and his messy brunet hair swept up in a baseball hat. "Yea, what of it?" JD asked to sick and tired of all theses assholes to care.

"Well, since you're new we thought we would be nice and give you a proper greeting." the leader cracked. He and his other goons walked up to the younger boy. It was only then did JD actually realize what he was up agents. All four of the jocks were probably 10 inches taller and much more buff then the poor freshmen.

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to sound rude." he apologized, his legs shaking in terror.

"Well it's to late and you hurt our feelings." the leader clutched the collar of JD's shirt and brought him up to his height. "Maybe we should make you pay for hurting our feelings." he sneered while pulling back a fist.

"Hey knock it off!" someone demanded. All eyes turned to the approaching student. People in the hall were now watching. When the person came into view JD almost gasped at who his saviour was. Of all the people it was Perry. Why would _he_ save _him_?!

"Or what?" one of the goons asked rolling his eyes. The leader though seemed more then a little shaken at the threat.

"You really want to know?" Perry asked while cracking his knuckles. This made the others back off. The leader dropped JD on the ground. He muttered something and left.

JD stared in awe as his heroine strolled toward him. "You OK, kid?" he asked. JD nodded, he was about to thank him before he got hit in the head.

"What were you thinking? I said I didn't care if you made yourself a target as long as you kept me out of it." Perry scowled.

JD pouted and all fear he had for the older man seemed to just melt away, "I didn't ask for you're help."

"No, but you sure needed it." he retorted. JD smiled to himself, even if he acted like he didn't care he was really nice.

"Thanks" JD said softly. Perry had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Not a problem, just don't make this a daily thing." He said and then walked off. A warm feeling settled in JD's stomach knowing that he found the good guy.


	7. Clubs

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs!

Sorry for taking so long I had some writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter thanks for reading, reviewing and so farther. Sorry if it's not as good as the others, like I said I have writers block so I had to force this stuff out. Any who, enjoy........I hope

Also for temarisuna101, don't worry the line will be added in, I just have to think of when.

The crowed filtered out and JD went with them. He was moving for the exit, thank god it was the end of the day, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the club bulletin. _Maybe hanging out with this guy wouldn't be such a bad idea._ He snatched a pen from his backpack, but hesitated. What would he take? He looked at the band and book clubs, as much as he wanted to join he was already probably labeled enough as a nerd. Or a girl for that matter. He glanced at the sports section, football, hockey, baseball, basketball, those seemed mainly. But before he could walk into the dark he had to at least think about what would happen.

_Hockey...._

"_I'm ready coach!" the eager boy said through his mouth guard. He was covered head to toe in padding, someone shoot the puck right for him. He held out his stick in weak defense, but in a 10,000 and 1 shot, the puck rickashaied off the stick, broke the helmet and hit him right in the eye. He let out a pathetic groan of pain as the teacher shouted 'Walk it off!'_

JD shook out of his fantasy, _that was a......painful one_. _What's next?_

_Baseball...._

"_I'm ready coach!" the eager boy said. He was at the hitting line waiting with his bat. The pitcher nodded and threw the ball_ _to the hitter. The boy swung, but only hit air, he looked back to the ball in the exact moment the ball hit him in the eye. His hand flew to his eye and fell over groaning in pain. The teacher ignored this and just shouted 'Walk it off!'_

JD shook his head out of yet another painful day dream. What about football? All you do is catch the ball and run. He was a good catcher and definitely a good runner.

_Football...._

"_I'm ready coach!" the boy said almost bouncing up and down. The coach nodded to him and threw him the ball. He held his hands up for cover afraid of being hit. Unexpectedly the football landed in his hands. He smiled and started jumping up and down. He heard someone yell and was tackled to the ground by 4 macho jocks. He groaned in pain from underneath the heavy weight bodies. He could still hear his coach yell 'Walk it off!' _

He shook his head and winced. Why did all sports end the same? Did he suck that much? He shrugged and decided to look for a different club. He had to hurry since time was running out. Maybe theater?

_Theater...._

_The boy came on to stage and looked up at the stage castle. He gazed up at the beautiful wonder at the top of the castle or in other words, Juliet. Juliet came out from the shadows in her golden gown and quoted,_

"_O Rome, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

_A skull came flying from the audience and hit Juliet in the head and knocked off the wig. The relieved it was JD. He ran a hand through his hair hand shrugged. Everyone then joined in and began throwing objects and him until he fell from the balcony, killing him and his Romeo._

He once again took himself out of a painful day dream. Although this one had a crueler demise. Maybe play won't be fun. _Although I do look good in a dress._ JD felt his time running low and quickly looked for an activity he might be good at. That's when he found it, gymnastics! He had the balance of a tree and was a flexible as a rubber band. He quickly jotted down his name without a seconded glance and rushed out the door to buses.

* * *

When he got on the bus he was happily greeted by Turk. "Dude, what happened to you're shirt?" JD just rolled his eyes, "The evil janitor." Turk raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you say man." Turk said just deciding it was do to his oddness. He took his seat and they began talking. After a while Turk stopped talking and was staring at something.

"What?" JD asked

"Dude, what happened to you're neck?"

JD felt his blood run cold. He quickly covered his neck, how could he have forgotten? What should he say? "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright" he said hesitantly.

There wasn't any real reason to worry, it was probably just a one time thing, right?

* * *

The bus ride seemed to take for ever, but when he got home he was glad to discover Mac, Mark, or whatever that guy's name was, was gone. He walked into the living room and greeted his brother. Dan looked at his shirt with question, but put the matter aside. "Where's mom?" JD asked just noticing she was gone as well.

"Her and Mike went out on another date." Dan reported.

_So what's the guy's name. I keep forgetting._ "_Another_ date? That's fast, do you think she likes him?" JD asked.

"Probably, she's like head over heels for that guy."

"Alright, well I'm gonna do my homework in my room." he said and trudged to his room. _It's OK, if she likes him then she likes him. It's not like that whole choking thing will happen again. _JD rubbed his bruised neck, _at least I hope not._

JD shrugged it off and began his homework. He had about about 2 hours of it. It didn't look that hard. He emptied his book bag and got to work.

--- 4 hours later ---

JD threw his pencil down in frustration. This was WAY to complicated for high school. And it was only near the begin of the year! It had to be a crime to give this much homework on a Friday. He groaned and glanced at the clock, it was 7:30pm. Why wasn't his mom home yet?

He decided to take a break and climbed down the stairs. His brother was gone, probably partying again. He seemed to being doing a lot of that lately. Guess it was his way of dealing with this whole mess. He went to the kitchen and decided to make his own, he popped something in the microwave and waited. As he was waiting the door opened. He glanced out through the door way and saw his mom staggering with help from Mike. He walked her to the couch and set her down. She slurred something that he couldn't understand and passed out.

JD raised an eyebrow, how much did she have to drink? Before he could move out the way Mike saw him. "Hey kiddo, sorry about you're mom. She had a little to much to drink."

JD just nodded slightly, he didn't want to be scared, but he couldn't get last night out of his head. Mike seemed to pick up on this. He straightened up and walked over to him, JD backed away. He hit the counter and panic rippled through him as Mike continued to move closer. "Look am sorry." Mike stated. "I didn't mean to hurt you, sometimes I just get so angry." he was now close enough for JD to smell his breath, it was tainted with alcohol.

"So lets just put all this behind us and make up." Mike was inches away from JD's face. He was scared. Mike moved close to his ear as if he was telling the worlds greatest secret, "Your kinda cute, and sometimes you're mom isn't all that _satisfying._" he moved back and left. JD waited for the door to close until he breathed a shaky breath and fell to the floor.

_Why hadn't I done something? What did he mean by satisfying? _A chill went down his spine and suddenly he wasn't all that hungry.

He slowly got up to his feet and went back to his room. He wanted to do homework, anything to get his mind off of what happened, but he couldn't. Finally he decided he should just go to bed.

* * *

Perry got home and was glad his dad had to work today. That meant he wouldn't be home until 3:00am. That was plenty of time to relax. He threw down his book bag and changed into his sports clothes. Grabbing a basketball he went to the park to throw hoops.

He just got his fourth dunk in a row when his sister came. "You know, if you always wear those shorts, you won't be able to produce kids." she joked.

"Ha ha, there not that tight." Perry said showing how loss his shorts were. Paige laughed and played with her brother for a while.

"So, how's Janette?"she asked

_Oh, great now instead of the she devil she's talking about Newbie. _"Fine" he muttered.

"That's good, are you going to ask her out?"

"No! In fact I'd rather ask out the she devil!"

"Then why don't you just talk to Jordan?"

He groaned and left, why was she so obsessed with getting him a girlfriend? His phone started ringing, he glanced at the caller ID and answered it. "What do you want devil women?"

"Nothing I just called to talk about my feelings and was wondering if you would take me back."

"Ya done?"

"Alright, I need a favor."

"And why would I help you?"

"If you don't we'll never have sex again and we'll start_ making love_."

"Fine"

"Good, I need a date to the Halloween bash and I can't find anyone who's fits what I'm looking for."

"I'm what your looking for?"

"No, but you're close enough"

"Alright, but this means nothing."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

He hung up, stupid Jordan, even after they broke up they continued to make out and sometimes bump uglies. They weren't going to continue a relationship, but they both had needs. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?


	8. Ch 8 half

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs. I know it's late and uber short, but I thought a small short thing will be better then nothing in the mean time. I'm sorry, but I'm stuck in the story and have writers block. Again I'm sorry and if you guys could be a little patient that would be great. Now I know how some of you guys feel. Writers block sucks!

P.S. I will skip some days here and there, but only to get things rolling, I mean how long would this story be if I did every single day. Any who let the story begin oh and a special thanks to _**temarisuna101, **_you've been a great supporter and an awesome reader. And as I promised you're reward is in this chapter. X3_ you rock!_

* * *

The weekend passed without anything special. JD hung out with Turk and Elliot at the movies and had a blast. Although he had to stay up for 7 hours on Saturday finishing his homework. He tried to forget about Mike and was glad his mom had been to busy with work to go on dates with him or bring him home.

* * *

The weekend was no different for Perry, he hung out with Ben and Carla, he argued with Jordan, and he got beaten by his dad. He was glad to get back to school, but still dreaded the date with Jordan, the prom was in three days.

* * *

JD pulled his body weight up and huffed. Who ever said gymnastics was easy was dead wrong. His teacher was a drill Sargent and maybe use to be a dictator. It didn't matter though because today he was Mr. Fratelli and he was a pain!

"_Get up, worm!"_

"_You call that a hand spring?!"_

"_My grandma can do a better tumble!"_

"_That ain't no vault! In the war you had to vault 15 inches in the air just to get to the helicopter!"_

He ground as the insults continued. He was so tired and haven't learned a thing! If that guy could make everyone jump over the school he probably would. By the end of the day every bone and muscle of JD's body ached. The whole reason he even joined a club was to hang out with Perry and he hasn't seen him all day.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and begin walking away when he was tipped. He groaned and looked up, it was the evil janitor. He looked down and said with a serious face, "You seem unhappy, I like that." he then left.

JD groaned and saw Elliot walking by, she stopped and helped him up. "What happened?"

"Gymnastics hurt" he mumbled.

"Yea, the teacher is a drill sergeant." she chuckled.

They walked by the gym and waited for Turk to be finished. He gave a final dunk and boosted, "That's what I'm talking about!" when he saw his friends he stopped and ran over.

"You done?" Elliot asked

"Yup, five to three, suck it!" he shouted back at the boy he was playing agents. He turned back to his friends and they left. Why hadn't he see Perry? Carla said that was where to find him. Damn. As he walked outside in the crisp cool air he heard some yelling. "What's that?"

"That? It's probably just the football team running late again." Turk said.

"Oh lets watch!" Elliot said excitedly.

"Why?!" Turk asked

"Oh, your only made cause the guy Carla used to date is on the team." Elliot pouted, "Come on there pretty good." she said dragging Turk to the field and JD stroll behind them. When they got to the field they took some seats on the bleachers. There were a few other people, mainly girls swooning over the players and a few guys checking out the cheerleaders practice.

JD didn't know much about sports, actually he didn't know anything! But he still knew when someone was good and they were really good. He especially like number 6, the quarterback and not only because he was able threw and catch every ball. He was HOT! JD thought it was weird that he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

When the game was over he almost gasped at who he was drooling over. Number 6 had short copper hair that curled, bluish green eyes, and a smile that could warm Pluto. He was drooling over the Perry Cox! He shook his head out of his thoughts and walked quickly from the bleachers to go home. His friends tried to keep up all unaware of the eyes following them.


	9. Injury

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs! Sorry about how looooong this took. I was having some problems with what should come next and with actually writing it. Yay procrastination! Thanks for the wait and being patient, but honestly when it takes _this_ long just message me and tell me to get my lazy ass in gear and type the f-en story. Thanks for reading and those of you who review, you guys are kick ass. Enjoy and thanks for being so patient.

P.S. If I have any grammar errors, sorry please ignore them.

* * *

Perry ran past the line and made a touchdown once again. He smiled and held his fists up in triumph then again he knew he was going to score. He loved football especially since he was so good at it. The cool crisp air, the warm sunshine and the cheering of all his fans, mainly girls whom just love him for his stunning body which he didn't mind.

Although today felt different somehow, but he couldn't tell how. The entire time he felt a new pair of eyes on him. It shouldn't have bothered him, hell he had hundreds of eyes on him, but this made his stomach flip.

He took of his helmet trying to cool of after the hard work. He wiped his forehead with his arm and turned toward the bleachers. He look around, but didn't see anyone that stuck out. As the other teammates came over to congratulate him he shook off the feeling and left to the lockers.

* * *

After he quickly got washed off and dressed Perry raced out to catch the bus. If he missed the bus his sister would get beaten. He skid across the grass because of stopping to fast. He made it to the bus on time gladly. He sighed in relief and sat down in a two sitter, glancing to the side he inwardly groaned. "Susie, if you talk to me I swear I will rip you're head off. " he threatened.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" the young boy said offended.

"Now, now Susie, what did I just say?"

"But-!"

"Susie!"

JD pouted and turned back to his friends, who were in the same seat. "Don't worry about him V bear, he can be a total ass." Turk stated

"Yea, you're better off just ignoring him." Elliot added. They sat on the bus joking before Turk left the bus at the first stop. Elliot looked out the window for a little while and JD looked around the bus. He barely noticed when his hand was moving unconsciously, but he did notice when his hand brushed agents Elliot's. They both quickly brought their hands back, Elliot had a small blush. At that moment the bus driver made a sharp turn to avoid a car, but with no seat belt and his hand not breaking the force, he fell to the right and into someone's lap. He hit his head on the window while flying into the other seat and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Perry watched out the window lost in his own thought when the bus made a sharp turn. He bumped his head agents the window and felt something heavy in his lap, then a thud noise. He opened his eyes just realizing they were closed and saw JD laying in his lap. "Newbie!" a bright blush spread across his cheeks and he tried to move him off. Then he noticed something frighting, he wasn't responding and his body was limp. "Newbie?" he tried again, but nothing. Perry's heart skipped a beat as began to check his pulse. He sighed in relief, he was OK, just unconscious. _God damn it Newbie, you really have to stop doing that or you're going to give me a heart attack one day._

He shifted the younger boy into his arms and moved him into the other seat, "I believe _this_ belongs to you?"

Elliot gasped and took him from his arms. She tried to wake him up for a minute and after a little while his eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyelashes making it seem much more beautiful- what was he thinking?! There was nothing beautiful about this. It was just someone walking up after a bad hit in the head. He did feel a lot better seeing JD was OK. He kinda wished he would stop getting hurt all together. Perry wondered to himself why he cared, but couldn't come up with an answer so he just put it out of his head.

* * *

JD got off the bus and walked his short distance home though it seemed much longer seeing as he kept stumbling. His mind was still dizzy from the hit.

When he got home he noticed a cold emptiness in the house. Again his brother was gone and so was his mother, but there were shoes at the door step so someone was here, but who? There was a sound coming from up stairs. He was frightened, but he couldn't leave it alone. What if it was a robber? The sound got louder, but then abruptly stopped. He shrugged it off and turned back to the stairs where his brother walked in. JD started down the stairs, but with his head still a little spinney he lost his footing.

"Ahhh!" he cried as he felt the ground leave from beneath him. Before any injury an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him to safety. "Whoa kiddo, you OK?!" JD looked behind him to see Mike was the one holding him. He quickly tried to squirm out of his touch, but he was to strong. "Easy there, you wanna fall?" the man said bringing JD back to the top of the stairs.

Dan gave a sigh of relief, "Good thing Mike's here, right Johnny? Be nice." he then left to another part of the house. JD stood there with Mike, knowing he should thank him, but couldn't do it.

"No thank you?" Mike asked with a creepy smile.

JD counted control himself any longer, "Rote in hell, dirt bag." it slipped out, but he couldn't take it back now so he just baked it up with a glare.

"You ungrateful little shit" Mike then grabbed his arm tightly and threw him down the stairs. Everything seemed in slow motion like in the movies, he couldn't feel the pain yet, he was sill in shock. But he could tell what he hurt as he tumbled down every last step.

_Right arm's pinky and index finger, fractured_

_Right arm's thumb and middle finger, fractured maybe broken_

_Shoulder, disconnected_

_Head, scratched_

_Left upper arm, bruised_

_Right ankle, twisted_

_Left cheek, scratched_

He fell down the steps and hit the bottom with a thud. At that moment Dan came running in, "What happened?"

Mike trying to keep up his charade jogged down the stairs with fake concern, "Oh my God, I was about to put him down, but he kept struggling and then fell!" and just like that Dan believed every lie he spat.

"No..." JD moaned in pain, but he was ignored.

"Johnny." Dan groaned as to say why-do-you-keep-doing-this-to-me. "John, you should really be more careful..."

_What are you doing, don't believe him, believe me!_

"You look busy Dan, how about you finish up what you were doing and I help the little klutz to his room?" Mike offered.

_What?! Dan don't! You're going to leave him to finish off what he couldn't?!_

"Alright, thanks." Dan said kindly and then focused back on his brother who was still in shock, "You be good!" and with that he left.

_No Dan jet back here! He's gonna kill me! Dan help!! He threw me down the stairs, why don't you believe me.......?_

Mike scooped the young boy up into his arms and carried him up the stairs, "I'm sorry, but you forced me to do that John. It's OK though, I'll take care of you until you're all better." Mike opened his room and put JD in his bed. He then tucked him in and moved close to his face, "Treat me with respect and you won't get hurt." he then gave him a small peak on the lips and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Perry sat in first period waiting for class to start. All he wanted was to get on with day, earlier Jordan had been telling him when to pick her up, what to wear, and what to do on their 'date'. Now he was starting to remember why the broke up in the first place. The bell rang and the teacher started roll call. "Elliot"

"Here"

"Doug"

"H-here"

"Perry"

"Here"

"Hooch"

"Here"

"John"

"..."

"John?"

"..."

The teacher turned away from her attendance and scanned the class room for the new child. "Does anyone know where John is?" the teacher asked.

"Um, I don't remember seeing him on the bus." Elliot informed.

"Alright I guess he's absent-" at that moment the door opened. JD stood at the door way out of breath.

"S-So-Sorry *gasp* I'm *gasp* l-late." he apologized.

"It's alright just don't make this a habit." the teacher said with irritation, "Now take you're seat your disturbing my class." he nodded and took his seat, but something was off and Perry knew it. He couldn't but his finger on it, but something wasn't right.

After attendance the teacher broke everyone into their pairs and told them to work on their projects. Perry watched as JD made his way to him and again something was odd, but he couldn't tell what. "Hey sleeping beauty, how ya feeling?" Perry retorted.

"See, I knew you cared." JD said happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, even though you insulted me you also asked how I was doing. Which means you care."

"No, it was just an insult in fact I couldn't care less if you got abducted by aliens and figured out the meaning to life."

JD pouted, "Whatever I still think you care." Perry shook his head and threw a note book at other boy. JD put up his right hand to catch it, but it the book flew right past him. Perry raised an eyebrow, _he didn't even try to catch that._ "Mary, you can't be _that_ bad at sports."

JD had a small blush acrossed his face he muttered a sorry and then got up to get it. Perry watched him get the book and realization hit him like a brick, he was limping.


	10. NA I got some bad news

To all my fans and readers. I'm sorry to say, but I'm will be dropping this story. Please do not get mad, as I'm sure you have realized the updates have been getting slower and slower. It is not always because of writers block, I have not been able to put my self in front of my laptop and just write this story. It's starting to bore me, sadly. I know your sad as am I, but everything ends at one point. Am also sorry for putting this up as a chapter and you getting an alert and thinking it's another chapter. Trust me this was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice. Other wise you're just gonna keep getting slow chapters and eventually you'll just stop reading or I'll forget about it. I can't end this with out closer so here it is. Anyway as all people do when a story end you will find another to takes it place, there are a lot of talented writers like emobarbie, Bells of Tomorrow, Quaxo, Lokun, and so much more! Again I am soo soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooo **sorry! **I know you have been telling me to update, but again it's just gonna drag on in the future. So lets take a cheer to the first story I ever droppedthat I really didn't want to.

"Good-bye and farewell 'Heart High' you had a good run"

TT_TT


	11. NA I got some good news

Sup' guys, long time no see. Anyone even still watching this? Well, if you are or you just found the story prepare to be rewarded with some good news!

The story is revived!

However, it won't be continued by me, but by Nittles. Now, not to worry if you're a bit if-y I've looked through some of her work and I doubt you'll be disappointed. As soon as she has the story up I will post the link, but for now that is all.

Thank you.


	12. Link

Dear Readers,

Nittles posted her first chapter! Here's the link → .net/s/7074954/1/

It is excellent, I highly recommend you read it. Just to let you know she will be re-writing the first nine chapters, but with minor changes. Everyone please show your support for Nittles, she is great and I have no doubt you'll love her.

Sincerely, D.C :)


End file.
